We Are Ghosts
by Arctechs old account
Summary: Many months after Logan was captured, Rorke's main base of operations falls under attack. Shaylee Rorke, who never liked her father, escapes, but not without a certain prisoner. Shaylee then goes on, and her hatred for Rorke grows. Shay becomes a ghost, but what happens next? find out yourself. This is my first fanfic, so chill out on the hate please. I'm just a dude entertaining.
**A/N: Hey guys, I'm new in the fanfic business, and if you have anything to add, comment below. So I'm thinking about updating often, but I have no schedule in mind. This FF takes place in Call of Duty: Ghosts, 2027 and beyond as I have no set date as to when I stop yet, after Logan is captured. I do not own COD, or any of the characters except my own OC's. Without further ado, let's get into it. Enjoy, and leave a review ;)**

 **-Arctech**

 **P.S. I love you guys**

[_]

 _ **Shaylee Rorke**_

 _ **13:39 CUPERTINO TIME**_

 _ **OCTOBER 9, 2027**_

"Fuck!" A blonde haired individual screamed in the pit next to me. The sound of harsh beating reached my ears, and I could hear my father taunting, jeering at the poor soul in that pit. I, myself, had been put in a pit when I tried to assist one of these men. These pits were meant to break an individual, and bend them to my father's, Rorke's, will. I had seen the man next to me being put in the pit, and then heard the screams that follow. My thoughts were interrupted.

"So, have you had enough, Shaylee?" My father asked in a cruel sneer. I nodded, and he hoisted me up, and whispered, "The punishment next is death," he then proceeded to cut the bonds, thus releasing my hands. "My, my," Rorke started, "your hair has become quite long, you should get a trim." I feebly nodded, as my dirty blonde hair fell to my chest. "Well, you know just as well as I do where the barber is." I then walked to the barber's, though still passing the blonde haired man in the cell next to mine. I saw he would be quite handsome, had he not been beaten brutally for months on end. I looked to his nameplate, and saw it read 'LOGAN WALKER'. I shook my head, collected my thoughts, and walked in the door to the barber shop.

[_]

 _ **Logan Walker**_

 _ **13:47 CUPERTINO TIME**_

 _ **OCTOBER 9, 2027**_

The pain. I can feel the blood flowing past my eyes, and dripping to bare skin.

"You trusted them… They betrayed you… You believed them… They sold you out." Whispering was nonstop in my ears, and many punches were thrown, and my face felt like a potato. Or maybe it is a potato, I don't know anymore… I looked up with all the strength I could muster, and saw a woman about my age, half-starved, but still gorgeous, walk bye. Her long strands of beautiful dirty blonde hair fell past her shoulders, and if not for the many bruises and cuts on her face, and the fact of where I was, I would have fallen into a trance with how good-looking she was. She glanced in my direction, and I thought I saw pity in her eyes. This thinking lasted a minute, before a punch in the face awoke me from my daydreams, "Your friendships were lies," I cut the voice off by lashing out in renewed strength, and hit the whisperer behind me.

"You have made a mistake, Logan," Rorke stated, as he jumped into the pit. The whispering resumed, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I trembled in fear, and Rorke socked me in the back of the head. Everything went black.

[_]

 _ **Shaylee Rorke**_

Gunshots, helicopters and jets interrupted my thoughts, as the sounds tore through the quiet night. I ran outside into what looked like an attack from the outside.

I never liked my father. He was a cruel, twisted man whose life was used by the feds. He was great when he was younger, but now he is a killing monster, who tortures brave men for fun. I missed my 'uncle' Elias, and wished I could see him again, as he was the father I've only had in the early stages if my life.

"Get down, Shay!" I could hear my father's soldiers call to me. I didn't listen. That is until a stray bullet hit my arm.

"GAH!" The pain was unbearable, and my arm felt like it was on fire. I ran to the pits, and started lifting practically lifeless men out of the pit. A few thank yous were said, but I ignored them and moved on. Eventually I reached the unconscious blonde, 'Logan' and began shaking him. He moaned and I pulled him to his feet, when he started to fall, I let him lean on my shoulder, and started to bring him out of the camp. When I reached the fence, one of the feds turned a corner and saw me. I always carry a pistol in my boot, and I soon had it unsheathed. I took two steps back, aimed with my left hand, (as my right arm was shot), and fired. One shot, one kill. I sighed, and turned around, only to come face to face with a gun.

"Hands up, get on the ground, now," a dark voice sounded, muffled by the mask my captor was wearing. I did as he said, and he choked when he saw the man I was helping. He turned to me, and said, "Sorry kid, lights out," that's when all fell into darkness.

I awoke in a room, a barren concrete hut, really. And when I tried to get up, I was forced down by a heavy hand, and the bag on my face was lifted.

"We know who you are, don't act dumb," a man said, he was a dark-haired military by heart kind of man, and it took me a second to realise what had happened.

"Whe-where… Uhnnn," I fell back when a strong push shoved me into a chair, and I was electrocuted. The pain was worse than I've endured in a long while, and I could guess they didn't think highly of me. "GAH! What do you want… I may be the daughter of Rorke, but I'm not like h... Ugh…" I screamed out, searing electricity passed through my body.

They spoke quietly and firmly, and the man said in a firm tone, "You have ties with Rorke, I bet you've tortured my brother," The guy broke out into tears almost. I had enough at this point, I passed out.

I woke up to a voice, this time, not the previous inquisitor, "Sorry about Hesh, kid. His brother had been missin' for almost a year. Ya can't blame him for gettin' emotional," this man had a mask on, and talked business. He asked me a few questions, to each I responded, "I swear I have nothing to do with Rorke except for being his daughter… I swear!" I half-yelled. The machine in his hand beeped, and let out a small tone that indicated truth. "I'll be…" The man said, and sighed. "Now I'll really be feelin' bad about what Hesh did to you earlier…" He stooped over and unclasped my arms from the chair. "Now what to do with you… You have any skill with firearms?" He asked, to which I replied, "Of cour-…" I fell into unconsciousness, and I felt myself fall into the arms of the stranger, and a green cloud swept over the room, my eyes only half open.

A man slid down from a rope running from the ceiling, and he walked over to me. "No loose ties." I heard the voice, and instantly recognised it as my father's. He threw a knife, and it embedded itself in my shoulder. He walked over to the man in the mask, pulled out a pistol, and shot two round in the man's head. I felt blood slowly seep into a pool that was now surrounding me. Rorke hopped up the rope, and a chopper gave him a quick and quiet evac. Voices echoed down the hall as they rushed to see what had happened. I started to slip into a slumber I wouldn't awaken from…

White light broke this slumber, and I slowly got used to the brightness of the room. I looked around and examined the room. It was obviously a hospital. Why am I in a hospital? Pain crept up on me, and slowly, I fell back into my pain-induced coma when a voice broke the silence, "Is this the one?" Voice number one asked, "Yes, and Logan, she practically pulled your ass out of the pits. I'm surprised you even woke from that hell after five months," voice number two stated. Oh it's Logan… I thought about how I rescued him, when the door opened. "Oh shit what happened to her?" I'm assuming Logan asked. "Rorke tried to cut loose ends, literally. Oh hey she's awake," David noticed.

"Get away," I growled, hallucinations taking me I swatted at one of them, and started screaming about Rorke. "Fuck man, he must've done some fucked up shit to you. Having your own daughter against you would certainly not be good." Logan said, as I finally came to. "I-I'm sorry," I said in a meek apology. "Trust me, I still get nightmares," Logan replied truthfully.

[_]

 _ **Shaylee Rorke**_

 _ **5 Weeks Later**_

I trained, and hard. If I was to become a ghost at the age of 19 I'd have to. Today was the day I was going to the gym. As I arrived, sparring matches were being held. "Why the hell not," I thought to myself, and signed on to the roster.

"Match 3 Shay versus Logan," Hesh announce wholeheartedly. Logan and I stepped into the circle of soldiers. "Ready, Set, Fight," Hesh yelled as Logan and I readied ourselves. I took the first move and sprinted at Logan full speed, and swung a left hook at his face. He countered, and punched me in the stomach. I keeled over, but moved in the nick of time when Logan got hasty and decided to kick. I lunged at Logan, and landed a nice, hard fist on his face. He rolled with the punch, and kicked my legs out from under me. The crowd slowly grew as our spar broke records time-wise. I was finally beaten, as Logan landed a punch to my face that could knock someone out if delivered hard enough. In the end, we both had many bruises, and both went to our locker rooms. As I emerged, exhausted from our battle, Logan walked out of his respected locker room as well. Logan walked over and asked me if I would like to go get lunch with him. As friends of course, though part of me wished it wasn't.

[_]

 _ **Logan "Vengeance" Walker**_

I'm out for vengeance. David can tell, and I'm pretty sure he is scared I'll do something rash, though I've promised many times I won't. Tomorrow was Shaylee's evaluation, and I was going on the mission with her.

"This is Four-Zero, I'll be your eyes today. I'll also be your guidance," a voice came through our headsets, and we acknowledged with a formal 'roger' and continued. "Patrol is to the right, 22 degrees northbound, ready weapons," FZ stated, our radars buzzing as we came into range. "Weapons free, good hunting," FZ gave us the all clear, and Shaylee turned, aimed and fired. She hit every one of her shots, and I tied with her killcount.

"Beginners luck," I spat out in mock venom, and she snorted and said, "Yeah right, your _all_ luck if I was the lucky one... Wait…" Shaylee stopped us with her hand out, finger on her gun. A single gunshot echoed through the night, and hit me dead in the chest. I had my BPV on, and it once again did it's job in protecting me. A few gunshots later the sniper was down.

"Patrol is K.I.A. return to base with tags," FZ told us, and boy was I glad to go home, or what home is now. We started down the path home, when Four-Zero screamed out, "Tangos spotted, behind you!" It was too late, the enemies had caught up, they captured us, though PTSD kicked in for me, when a knife slid into my gut, and all I could see was Shaylee screaming and being pulled away. I reached out, but fell to the ground. I could feel blood start to surround me in a sickening pool. I was slipping into unconsciousness when I heard a chopper. I fainted.

 **First chapter done, I plan on making more. You probably weren't expecting that ending were you, eh? Well, I plan on updating real soon, and probably tomorrow. I don't want to leave y'all hangin'._. XD**


End file.
